Rivers of Love
by Mellowberry
Summary: Life's great. Chloe is pregnant and Delgado is the great police dog he wants to be. But then a dog comes along, lost and lonely, and Delgado can't help but help her find home. But Delgado doesn't know an old enemy is coming back for him...
1. Prologue

"Help!" A woman screamed in terror. She was lying on her back right next to the door. "My dog attacked me! And he's running away! Get him before he hurts someone else!"

Just then, a large dog wearing a pink dress bolted out the door. He half turned around and yowled, "You were never my owner! And never will be!" He lowered his head and began to chuckle ominously. "I already have an owner, and I am going to continue what he told me to do."

"911! The police! Call the police! And make them get their police dogs! My dog will hurt everyone." The women screamed again.

The dog snickered and snarled, "Don't scream for those heroic, courageous police dogs." He spat the last four words. "Not when one of them is going to die…" He cackled in the sky, his foul breath poisoning the air around him.

The dog tore his dress off, and ran down the street, the shadows engulfing him.

* * *

**Oooooo...Freaky...Who could be this mysterious dog? **

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Chloe, come catch me!" Papi yelled as he began to run many laps around the swimming pool.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Think about the puppies!" She called back as sat on the soft grass surrounding the pool.

"Fine," Papi sat down beside her. "You thirsty?"

"Yes."

"Let's take a drink of water from the hole I dug yesterday, it's filled with water today since it rained yesterday. Or maybe we can drink from the pond."

Chloe sighed, but with a small smile dancing on her lips. _That's just like Papi._"Um…Papi…. But that water is gross and bad. Why don't we drink some water that Viv left out for me?"

The two dogs headed towards the house as they continued to talk.

"You know what Papi." Chloe asked Papi.

"What?"

"I sometimes wonder what Delgado is doing."

~~~~*~~~~

"You see any suspicious activity, officer?" Delgado's owner, Officer John, asked Delgado.

Delgado made no noise as he knew a bark meant a yes.

Delgado and Officer John were walking down the streets of Mexico to make sure nothing suspicious was going around. That was when Delgado saw her.

A female German shepherd was prowling the streets with a distant look in her eyes. She was walking around and searching through every box that was around.

"You there!" Delgado called.

The German shepherd took one look at him and panic crossed her face. She quickly ran away, her tail between her legs.

"Stop! Stop! Come back!" Delgado barked furiously at her. The look in her eyes, the way she moved, it was obvious she was lost. _And I'm going to save her._

~~~~*~~~~

"Maybe Delgado should have come with us. He could have been the guard dog, and protect our puppies." Papi said as he rolled around in a patch of dirt, making him appear more brown than he really was.

"I know." Chloe sighed. "I tried to convince him…but no, he didn't listen. He also could have found a beautiful German shepherd around here to be his mate. You know, since this is Beverly Hills."

"I guess." Papi continued to roll in the patch of dirt.

"But he was always devoted to being a police dog, and still is." Chloe continued. She thought for a moment. "And always will be."

"Just like how you are devoted to being a prissy Beverly Hills Chihuahua." Papi teased Chloe.

"Hey!" Chloe narrowed her eyes and tried to bat Papi but missed when Papi leapt to his feet and pranced away.

"You better get in shape, Miss Prissy, with that fat belly of yours." Papi teased again.

Chloe flattened her ears and was about to say something when Viv called her.

"Chloe! Dinner time!" Viv called out.

"Ahhh. Time to eat. Want a portion?" Chloe directed her questions at Papi.

"Sorry bonita. But Sam is gonna give me a meal and I don't want a full stomach."

Chloe shrugged and wobbled away with Papi following. She walked into the estate and found a prime rib in her bowl. Chloe glanced at Papi and grinned as she saw the drool coming out of his mouth. As Chloe began to eat, Viv came up.

"Oh my, Chloe. You are getting fat. Maybe I should cut down on your meals. But that would be mean, right?"

"I am NOT fat!" Chloe retorted angrily, but knew Viv wouldn't understand. "I am PREGNANT!"

"She needs to take you to the vet." Papi sat down. "So the vet can tell her you are pregnant."

"But my next appointment is in two months! And that means two months of less food!" Chloe's cringed at the thought of that.

"Pretend you're sick tomorrow. That should work."

"Okay."

"Papi!" Someone shouted.

"Oh, that's Sam calling me. It's time to go home. Bye mi corazon."

"Bye Papi!" Chloe touched Papi affectionately on the cheek as Papi ran to Sam.

Chloe watched as Papi went away. She then turned to Viv and stuggled to get into her lap.

"Oh Chloe. I remember when you could just jump into my lap." Viv sighed sadly as she picked Chloe up. "You really are getting fat."

* * *

**I haven't updated this story for a long time! Sorry to the people that wanted me to. I know it isn't very exciting, but it's because it's just the beginning of a story, and usually the middle or something is the most exciting. In each chapter, there will at least be one part with Chloe's POV, and at least one part with Delgado's POV. Also, Italics means they are thinking. Remember, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Delgado was out hunting for suspicious activity, again. But this time he sought out for someone… the German shepherd. And then he spotted her.

She was rummaging through boxes again, and even the trash cans this time.

_I need to find out more about her._ Delgado thought. _Why does she remind me of Chloe so much?_

Delgado glanced at his owner and nudged his hand to let him know he would be away for awhile. When his owner gave a nod, he headed towards the filthy dog.

Delgado quietly began to creep on her from behind. She was too busy to even notice anything. When Delgado finally was right behind her, he grunted, "You there."

The German shepherd spun around so quickly that Delgado thought he was seeing things. Her eyes darkened with pure terror and she shrunk back from Delgado's larger size. "Don't hurt me!" She squeaked.

"I'm a police dog." Delgado growled. "I wouldn't hurt you. But what are you doing here? I haven't seen you around before. You must be new."

"I guess you can say I am new around…but actually…I am lost." The German shepherd admitted as she looked down with sorrow.

_Just like Chloe! _Delgado thought with a jolt. _No wonder why she reminded me of her! Chloe had that same look in her eyes when she was lost._

"Do you think you could help me go home?" The German shepherd continued with some hope in her eyes. "I live in San Diego…Hunters Glen."

"Tell me your name first." Delgado demanded. "I am Delgado."

"I am Rio."

_Rio…_Delgado thought as he whispered it.

"So…will you help me?"

Delgado was about to say no but couldn't. "I'll help you." He uttered, immediately regretting it. _Why did I say that!! _

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! You don't know how much this means to me."

"I know, I know."

"So when do we set off? Now? Please?"

"No. Tomorrow. Come stay with my owner and me. You'll be safer with us."

The excitement died from Rio's eyes and got replaced by dread. "Will your owner let me?" Her voice quivered with a little fear and her body appeared a bit hunched.

"Of course he will. Here, follow me." Delgado padded away with Rio following him, looking unsure.

"There you are buddy." Officer John exclaimed as Delgado went up to him with Rio. "Who's this? Is she your friend?"

Delgado just gave him a tail wag and licked his face to tell him that she was supposed to be with him.

"Well, I guess she can come with us…" Officer John gave up.

Delgado gave Rio an I-told-you-look and licked his owner's face again.

Rio just gazed unsurely and followed Delgado.

Delgado was just walking down the crowed streets when he felt something touch his ear. His first instincts as a police dog were to warn his owner of someone trying to attack them, but he quickly realized it was just Rio talking in his ear.

"You don't realize how much this means to me, do you? I am so very grateful." Rio whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, whatever," Delgado shrugged and just walked on.

~~~~*~~~~

Chloe was walking through the streets. Then she saw him. "Delgado! Delgado!" Chloe called after him. But Delgado didn't go to her; he didn't even look at her.

Chloe got irritated. "Delgado! Hello!! I'm here!" Instead, Delgado began to run away from her. And as Chloe followed, he only seemed to get farther and farther away. "Delgado…come back…I miss you…."

Chloe woke up with a start. "Why did he run away…?" She asked herself out loud.

_I'll miss you too, kid. But this isn't a good-bye, I'm sure I'll see you around._ Chloe replayed what Delgado told her on the day she left him. "He'll come, someday."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _Viv walked into Chloe's room, which had a cute little bed, with a plate of waffles in syrup. "Breakfast!" She announced cheerily.

Chloe jumped out of her bed and walked over to the breakfast plate and remembered what Papi told her the day before. "After I eat breakfast," She promised herself.

Chloe quickly gobbled up her breakfast and launched her plan into action. She strolled out of the long hall and to the kitchen, where Viv was, and pretended to appear weak while groaning and whining.

"What's wrong, dear?!" Viv quickly hopped out of her chair and kneeled down beside Chloe, looking and sounding rather concerned and alarmed. Chloe just decided to whine and groan louder.

"Oh dear!" Viv pulled out her cell-phone and speed-dialed Chloe's vet. "Hello. Look, this is no laughing matter. Chloe is feeling unwell now! I will be rushing to your clinic very soon, okay? Okay. Good. Bye." Viv placed her cell-phone back in her purse. "C'mon Chloe. Time to go to the vet!"

Viv scooped Chloe off the floor and sped to the vet…going 20 miles faster than she should have. When she parked, her car screeched to a stop and almost flung Chloe off of her seat, or almost gave her a heart attack. "C'mon girl." Viv placed Chloe in her purse and walked/jogged to the vet's clinic.

"There you are!" Chloe's vet, Dr. Chase, greeted them as they walked into the large, white waiting that had fancy chairs. "Let me check on Chloe." She took Chloe and took her into a room at the very end of the hall with a metal table. After doing a series of test, Dr. Chase was finished.

"There is nothing wrong with Chloe, Viv."

"Thank goodness! But why was she acting all uncomfortable?"

Dr. Chase patted Chloe's stomach and gave Viv a smile. "Chloe is pregnant."

"Pregnant! But how…oh…right. Thank you." Viv took Chloe back and placed her back in her purse, also taking tips to give to the vet. "Bye!"

Viv got into her car, and sped back home.

~~~~*~~~~

Delgado entered the house he was familiar with and headed straight to the kitchen. The counter was off to the right with the stove-top on top and cabinets above them.

"Meal time!" Officer John said as he took two dog bowls and poured dog pellets in them. Then, he took another two bowls and filled them with tap water from the small sink located on the counter. He placed them gently in front of the two dogs.

"Food alas!" Rio plunged her muzzle in the bowl and ate up her food in what seemed like ten seconds.

"You must have been starving," Delgado observed as he gave Rio a look of amusement, remembering back to when he became a lost dog.

"I was," Rio admitted, a cute smile radiating off her face. "But I am not as hungry now."

Delgado nodded and ate his food.

Officer John came in and saw they had both finished. "Come Delgado and…." He thought for a moment or two and finally said, "His friend," He led them into an extra room that was next to the kitchen and made sure they went inside. He then took the unfinished water bowls and put them into the same room and then closed the door.

"This is where I sleep," Delgado explained to Rio as he went into his dog house at the left corner of the room. "You could sleep there," He pointed at a pile of mats at the opposite side of the room.

"Okay…" Rio shrugged and sat down onto the mats and quickly fell asleep.

Delgado thought about the days events and finally went to sleep.

* * *

I am **SO** SORRY! I took such a long time to update it! Sorry! Since school is starting soon for me, I won't be updating it very much, please understand. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please review! And sorry if there are any mistakes.


	4. Author's Note 1

Nobody ever really reviews this story...I don't know if I should continue it. If I get at least 10 messages saying that I should continue it, then I will.


	5. Authors Note 2

Wow, I didn't realize how many people wanted me to continue o.o I'll continue then :D But I need to say all of these first...

I haven't logged onto fanfiction for a loooong time! Sorry! I'll try to go on more now though since there's so many people that want more of the story.

Also, I'm starting a new story about this manga called Vampire Game so I won't be able to focus all my attention on just this story. But I'll do all I can.

Since I haven't updated this story for such a long time, I promise I'll put up the next chapter soon! And don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 3

This is Chapter 3 for my story 'Rivers of Love'! Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review to tell me what you liked/disliked about the story or if I made any mistakes. It was quite some time when I had written Chapter 2 and I might have forgotten some stuff about BHC. I'll try to put up Chapter 4 ASAP. Oh yeah, and one more thing...*Beverly Hills Chihuahua isn't mine. It's Disney's* But I think you all know that ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe woke up to find Papi gazing at her with a wagging tail. "You came back!" Chloe smiled and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Of course, mi Corazon. I always do, don't I?" Papi replied with a wide grin.

Chloe smiled up at him. "Yes, you do," She admitted. "But it's nice to have you greet me when I wake up."

"Chloe!" Viv arrived at Chloe's room and set her bowl down right next to the fancy, white door with Chloe's name engraved in it.

Chloe jumped off the bed, also careful to not mess her fur, and landed on the floor. Taking a quick whiff, she quickly realized it was bacon and eggs. Taking a piece neatly between her teeth, she took the bacon and swallowed it down eagerly. Glancing at Papi, Chloe noticed how he was staring at the food, his eyes saying just how much he wanted the delicious meal. Chloe nudged the bowl a bit closer to Papi. "Eat some!" She urged with a friendly grin on her face.

"I already ate but…" He looked down at the bowl, "Well…a little won't hurt," He plunged his muzzle into the bowl and looked satisfied when he lifted it up again. "The rest I will leave for you, mi Corazon." He backed away from the bowl and jokingly gave Chloe a bow as she stepped up to the bowl.

Looking inside, Chloe noticed how messy it was and was about to tell Papi to fix it when she remembered he wasn't a neat-freak, like her. Giving off a little sigh, Chloe ate the rest of the food up.

"So did you do it?" Papi suddenly asked Chloe as he took a step forward, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Did what?" She questioned him, having no idea what he was talking about. She sat down and waited for his answer.

"You know, look uncomfortable or something to make Viv take you to the hospital," Papi stated patiently while gazing at Chloe's stomach in fatherly pride.

"Oh yeah, that!" Chloe remembered now. "Yep, I did. Yesterday. Everything went off well," Chloe paused for a moment. "But Viv was in a rush to leave and I never got to find out when I'm supposed to give birth."

"Well, isn't that a shame? Oh well. At least now Viv knows you're pregnant rather than fat," Papi replied with a shrug.

Chloe smiled at her mate. "Yeah, I guess so."

Delgado woke up with a start, getting to his feet and letting out a big yawn. He glanced over at the pile of mats in the corner and spotted Rio. At first, he was confused. _Who's this strange dog doing in my house?_ He wondered. Then everything came back to him. _Right. My promise._

Padding up to the female German shepherd, Delgado nudged Rio gently with his muzzle to wake her up. "Get up," He grunted as he let out another yawn.

Blinking sleepily, Rio raised her head slowly, then let out a huge yawn. Looking around, she slowly began to remember where she was.

"Come on, we need to eat and then go straight on our way to…where was it again?" Delgado questioned, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"San Diego…Hunters Glen," Rio gently reminded him.

"Right. I'll take you to a train that would stop at San Diego and then I'm sure you'll be able to find your way to San Diego," Delgado bounded over to the door to exit the room and went over to the kitchen. Opening a cabinet, he took large back of opened dog food out and pushed it on it's side, spilling a lot of the large bone-shaped pellets on the ground. "Well, eat up!"

Rio just stood at the entrance of the kitchen, eyes a little wide at what Delgado had just done. But she shrugged it off and padded forward beside Delgado, beginning to eat the pellets one by one.

When they finished eating all the pellets, Delgado went up to the sink, stood on his hind paws, and used his muzzle to turn the tap water on. Licking up his fill, he backed up and allowed Rio to finish. When she was finished Delgado closed the water off again.

"Come on, we need to get a move on," Delgado grunted as he turned to one of the doors and opened it, revealing outside of the house. The two dogs padded out of the house with Delgado leading the way.

"How did you learn to do all that stuff?" Rio asked after walking for about ten minutes.

Delgado looked up at Rio. "I study the humans, and I'm a police dog. Part of being a police dog is to make sure humans are safe. If there ever was a human hurt and couldn't open a door or something like that, then I would be able to do it."

Rio gazed up at him with a new-found respect in her eyes. "Wow. That's so cool!" Her eyes shone as she gazed up at Delgado. "Oh, one more question…is it okay for you to just leave your owner alone?"

Delgado flicked his ears. "He's used to having me sometimes run off with my own errands. He knows I'll eventually come back some time sooner or later."

Rio looked interested but she didn't say anything.

After padding on for another twenty minutes, Delgado noticed something posted up on a nearby streetlight. He went up to it and noticed it was another one of those 'lost pet' papers. But for some reason this dog looked familiar, but Delgado couldn't put his paw on it. _Who is this?_ Delgado wondered as he racked his brain for the answer. Suddenly he remembered. _El Diablo!_


	7. Chapter 4

Yay! It didn't take me way too long this time to give you all the next chapter of _Rivers of Love._ Hmm...I'm wondering if I should change the name. Oh well, whatever. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And please review! I only got one review since I put up chapter 3 you know, and I want more than that! I need to know that people are appreciating my story! So please review!

* * *

Chloe smiled at Papi as she watched her mate swimming in the pool.

"Shame you can't join, Corazon," Papi apologized as he swam laps in the pool that was made specially for Chloe. "It's a really hot day today and the sun sure seems blazing."

"Yeah, but it's nice enough to watch you swimming. And I've got my shade so I'm all good," Chloe replied with a happy smile.

"If that's what you say, Chloe," Papi smiled back at his mate and continued on.

_I have everything I want right now. My owner Viv…Papi as my mate…and now I'm pregnant with Papi's puppies! I don't think life could get any better. Except if Delgado suddenly showed up and decided to stay here. _Chloe thought to herself. _But for now, everything I want is here._

Chloe watched as Papi suddenly narrowed his eyes, and the happy look from his face turned into a scared and afraid one.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, alarmed at the sudden change of mood.

"Don't move, Corazon. Whatever you do, don't move," Papi was staring at something beyond Chloe, slowly swimming to the side of the pool and getting out.

"W-what's w-wrong P-Papi?" Chloe stammered. The way Papi was reacting was scaring her, a lot. She wanted to see what was behind her but she didn't dare since Papi told her to not move.

"Whatever you do…don't move Chloe…don't move," Papi slowly stepped forward, eyes wide and determined.

"Please Papi, tell me what's going on!" Chloe begged. She was scared and the way Papi was acting didn't help at all.

Now, Papi was almost to her, standing in front of her but to the left. Before she knew what was going on, Papi suddenly jumped out just as a hiss sounded and a moan escaped his jaws.

"Papi!" Chloe whirled around just in time to see the snake slithering away into the bushes and the bitemark on Papi's shoulder. "No! I'll get Viv!" Even with her stomach heavy with the puppies, Chloe sped to where Viv was, sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Viv!" Chloe knew that to Viv, that sounded only like a bark- but that was good enough.

"Hey Chloe, what's wrong? Where's Papi," Viv asked cheerfully as she turned her attention to Chloe with a smile.

Chloe barked again, frustrated, and tugged at Viv's red skirt. _Come on…_

"You need to take me somewhere?" Viv asked and Chloe barked again while nodding her head.

Now sure that Viv was following her, she pelted ahead to Papi. "Viv's coming! She'll drive you to the vet or tell Sam!"

Papi smiled up at her even though Chloe could tell he was in pain. He was just about to say something when Viv entered.

"What's this?" Viv stepped up to Papi and saw the bite-mark on his side. "Oh no!" She took Papi in her arms, had a quick word with Sam, got into the car, and drove off at high-speed.

Chloe just sat there watching them, giving off a little whine. _Please be alright Papi! Please don't let it be a very poisonous snake! Please!_

Delgado stared at the paper for a few minutes, before Rio made him shake all his thoughts away.

"Delgado? What's wrong?" She asked as she gazed at him, looking somewhat worried. She turned her attention to the 'lost pet' paper he was staring at and looked back at him. "It's just like any paper that an owner would make for their lost pet. It's not like something's wrong or anything."

Delgado shook his head with his eyes furrowed together and his mouth into a frown. "No…you don't get it do you Rio? This dog, El Diablo, is an enemy of mine. If he's out and about on these streets then…well…who knows?"

Rio's eyes went wide. "You can fight him though, can't you? I mean, you're a police dog and everything."

"Yes, I can fight him, but he'll be up for the fight. Let's not forget he's a Doberman, and those kind are strong fighting dogs, although not as strong as a Rottweiler. And he'll be coming back for some revenge, which would make him twice as determined to beat me. And let's not forget you here. If he somehow gets you alone…then…well…can you fight?"

Rio looked from side to side, worried and on edge. "I never fought before…"

Delgado sighed. "Then whatever you do, stay by my side."

Rio smiled. "Okay."

Even though Rio seemed sure she would be able to stick to Delgado, he wasn't exactly sure. Rio seemed a bit on the curious side; which might cause trouble sooner or later.

"What's wrong?" Rio's voice suddenly jolted Delgado out of his thoughts.

Shaking his head to clear it, he replied, "Nothing. Just remember to stay away from Dobermans for the time being."

Rio nodded once as the two passed a policeman and his dog.

_Wait, that's Fernando! _Delgado realized as he turned back. Like him, Fernando was a German shepherd, but a bit smaller in size.

"Hey Delgado. What's up?" Fernando greeted him as the two dogs went up to him. He glanced swiftly at Rio and then back to Delgado with a questioning look.

"I'm taking this dog back to her home," Delgado barked. "I need to double check something. Train to San Diego is that way, right?" With his muzzle Delgado pointed down a narrow alley, a creepy looking place with mice scuttling about the ground.

"Sure is," Fernando nodded with his head. "Now I need to get going," With a slight nod, he turned away and bounded over to his owner, who was calling his name.

"You know Delgado…are you sure it's that way?" Rio looked queasy her eyes darting about the alley nervously.

"Yes, you heard Fernando. He said it was here too," Delgado walked ahead and stopped right at the head of the alley when he realized Rio wasn't following him. "What's wrong?"

Rio glanced behind Delgado nervously. "Well…let's just say I don't like that place very much…you see…I kinda met someone there…"

"Come on, everything's gonna be okay. Remember, the sooner we get moving the sooner you reach home. So just man it up and get over here," Delgado was getting a bit impatient, and his tone showed it.

"Fine…." Stepping forward, Rio followed Delgado down the alley until they reached a crossroad. Once again, Rio stopped.

"What is it this time?" Delgado sat down as he sighed, twitching his tail.

"This is where I met that someone," Rio whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"Who exactly is this…someone?"

"Well…he's…"

The last thing Delgado saw was Rio's eyes go wide as if something or _someone_ was behind him. Then everything went black.

* * *

Oh my...I wonder if Papi will be okay! o.o

And who was that?

XD Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. But school's starting real soon for me...and well...it'll definitely be keeping me busy. . But once again, I'll try ^_^


End file.
